34) Gloombt
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 34: Gloombt, Describes the mood of one in a perpetual state of self-loathing and depression. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 34**

 **Gloombt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chara : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin and other

Rate : T+

Oneshoot

Warning : Typos, BxB, BL, Shounen-ai, Dellusional, Read so carefully and watch every point in the word and story.

Yoonmin pair

Yoongi maupun Jimin adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka,

Enjoy the Read

.

 _Gloombt, Describes the mood of one in a perpetual state of self-loathing and depression._

.

Min Yoongi adalah orang yang realistis dan logis. Dia itu dingin, datar dan juga pemalas. Namjoon-teman kerjanya- selalu mengatakan jika Yoongi adalah lelaki yang tidak mempunyai tulang belakang karena berbaring rebahan adalah hobinya.

Min Yoongi adalah orang yang dingin, sedingin es kutub. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam, apalagi jika ada mahluk hidup yang menganggu ketenangan tidurnya -nyatanya Yoongi pernah membentak jam weker karena berbunyi nyaring di pagi hari-.

Dan sekarang, Min Yoongi terdampar di ruangan penuh aroma obat, putih dengan kasur sempit yang sama sekali tidak empuk. Yoongi sudah berkali-kali menyumpahi kasur bak batu tersebut seakan setelah mengutuknya, kasur itu menjadi empuk. Yoongi memang beda. Saat ini, dia sedang rebahan di kasur berasa batunya dengan infuse menancap di tangan kirinya dan telinga kirinya yang dipasangi sebuah plester.

Dia cedera, karena terjedot pintu. Memalukan, memang. Tapi tidak ada kata memalukan bagi Yoongi karena baginya, jatuh dan terjedotnya dia terlalu _swag_ untuk disebut memalukan. Teman-teman satu studionya -perlu diketahui Min Yoongi adalah seorang _composer_ yang mempunyai studio _independent_ bersama ketiga sahabatnya- lansung melarikan Yoongi ke rumah sakit setelah mengetahui telinga kirinya mengalirkan cairan merah.

Sekarang disinilah Yoongi, menggeram marah karena badannya serasa berbaring di atas batu. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit dengan infuse yang menggantung di tiang besi setinggi telinganya dan ditariknya dengan malas. Setelah acara berjalannya yang harusnya hanya sepuluh menit tapi terasa seperti sepuluh jam bagi Yoongi, dia sekarang duduk di pinggir lorong dengan napas yang teratur. Dia tidak tau dimana dirinya berada, yang dia bisa lihat hanyalah dia berada kawasan penyakit dalam. Yoongi acuh, dan akhirnya mencoba berjalan kembali tapi entah karena matanya terlalu sipit atau dia memang tidak peduli sekitar, badan Yoongi terhuyung ke belakang ketika seseorang dengan tidak _swag_ nya menabraknya. Rentetan kalimat umpatan sudah hampir keluar dari dalam mulut pedas Yoongi untuk orang yang sudah berani menabrakkan diri padanya. Tapi nyatanya, Yoongi lansung bungkam ketika melihat wajah meringis orang itu. Dia diam, napasnya berat, setetes air mata mengalir dari mata kanannya. Bibirnya bergetar hendak mengatakan satu kata yang sangat sulit terucap.

"J-jimin?" ada getaran hebat dalam suara Yoongi.

"Ha?"

.

"Yoongi hyung kenapa kau sering sekali kabur dari kamar tiga hari ini? Dokter mencemaskanmu" keluh Namjoon dan diangguki oleh Hoseok yang sedang mengupas sebuah apel.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Dia hanya diam dan menatap dinding dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ada apa dengannya hyung?" bisik Jungkook -anggota termuda diantara mereka berempat- pada Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tahu" balas Namjoon "hyung, serius. Jangan kabur terus. Kesehatanmu belumlah membaik" lanjut omelan Namjoon kepada Yoongi yang masih tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Aku bertemu Jimin" bisik Yoongi dan lansung menutup matanya, mengabaikan ketiga sahabatnya melotot kaget.

"Apa?" pekik Hoseok "Hyung, kau tahu bukan Jimin itu"

"Aku tahu" sela Yoongi di tengah gerutuan Hoseok "aku tahu Hoseok. Namanya Jimin, Park Jimin. Wajahnya sama, suara, sikap, semuanya. Dia Park Jimin" sentakan Yoongi membuat semua orang yang ada disana bungkam.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi" bisik Yoongi dan kembali berbaring di kasur bak batunya "aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu" tanpa penolakan lagi, ketiga sahabatnya pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dengan perasaan yang bermacam-macam.

.

Sore hari, Yoongi berjalan ke arah taman rumah sakit dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana. Matanya terpejam ketika merasakan hembusan angin membelai wajah pucatnya. Dua detik kemudian, jiwa Yoongi sudah berkelana kemanapun. Tidur, tidak heran. Yoongi adalah orang yang mudah tidur. Dan dia tidak masalah asal tidak ada yang mengganggunya hingga sebuah suara bak denting lonceng gereja menyapa pendengarannya.

"Yoongi hyung" bisik suara itu lembut hingga Yoongi berpikir sekarang dia berada di surga dan seorang malaikat membisikkan namanya.

"Jimin?" balas Yoongi yang sudah membuka mata dan matanya merefleksikan seorang pemuda berwajah bulat dengan pipi selembut mochi yang bergantung di kedua sisi wajahnya hingga menampilkan sosok manis yang menghantui Yoongi tiga hari ini.

"Bagaimana bisa Yoongi hyung tidur disini?" tanya pemuda itu dengan kekehan geli di akhir pertanyaannya. Tawa kecil bak dentingan bel surga itu menyapa pendengaran Yoongi hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal juga badannya mengeluarkan perasaan yang aneh dan tidak asing sekaligus.

"Jimin" ucap Yoongi yang sudah berhadapan dengan wajah tertawa sosok Jimin tersebut. Sosok didepannya hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman pelan dan juga tawa kecil. Yoongi menyukainya, menyukai bagaimana pipi selembut mochi itu dibumbuhi semburat pink lembut, juga kedua mata sosok tersebut yang tenggelam diantara kulit wajahnya hingga membentuk dua garis lucu.

"Kau tahu jika tubuhmu bulat bukan?" tanya Yoongi lagi dan Jimin hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung "tolong jangan duduk dipangkuanku. Kau berat" gerutu Yoongi yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung kejam!" pekik Jimin berdiri dari pangkuan Yoongi dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari manusia menyebalkan itu dengan menyeret tiang infuse bersamanya.

"Bercanda Jimin" ucap Yoongi yang sudah menarik tangan Jimin hingga manusia manis tersebut duduk di atas pangkuannya lagi "duh aku hanya bercanda. Tadi aku hanya belum siap. Sekarang duduklah di pangkuanku sepuasnya" lanjut Yoongi hingga membuat pipi mochi tersebut berwarna merah merona bak tomat.

"Yoongi hyung kau _gombal_ " bisik Jimin sambil memelintir kancing kemeja pasien Yoongi.

"Aku manusia Jimin" balas Yoongi sambil mengusap rambut hitam Jimin "manusia yang berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya ingin menjadi seonggok batu" lanjut Yoongi dan dibalas tawa merdu Jimin. Yoongi sangat menyukainya, tawa itu sangat indah. Dia berjanji akan membuat tawa itu tumbuh berkembang selamanya dan tak akan pernah hilang.

.

Tujuh puluh lima hari, Yoongi selalu menghitungnya. Tujuh puluh lima hari sudah dia bertemu dengan Park Jimin. Terkadang dia kabur dari kamarnya dan akan bermalam di kamar Jimin hingga membuat mulut Hoseok ataupun Namjoon berbusa karena mengomel untuk tidak kabur dari kamarnya. Terkadang juga, Jimin akan ke kamarnya dan bermalam disana hingga pagi karena Yoongi suka memeluk Jimin ketika tidur, kasur bak batunya terasa seperti kasur _king size_ jika Jimin tidur bersamanya. Hiperbola? Memang. Yoongi sudah buta akan pesona Jimin. Dunianya sudah terpaku pada sosok Jimin, hingga melupakan eksistensi dokter, ketiga sahabatnya hingga boneka _kumamon_ yang selalu berada di atas meja nakas di kamar rawatnya dan tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Hari ini, di hari ketujuh puluh enam. Yoongi duduk di atas bangku taman lagi dengan Jimin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu kanan Yoongi. Jimin sedang berceloteh riang. Tentang dokter berwajah _awkward_ yang selalu memberinya obat dan selalu memeriksa kondisinya. Yoongi hanya menanggapi acuh, sudah biasa. Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan Yoongi yang acuh. Jika Yoongi tidak acuh, mungkin Jimin akan takut seolah dia bukanlah Min Yoongi hyungie yang dia kenal.

"Hyung" bisik Jimin dengan mata memberat karena hembusan sepoi-sepoi angin membelai wajahnya.

"Apa?" balas Yoongi yang sebentar lagi jiwanya akan berkelana.

"Mari kita bertukar warna rambut" pekik Jimin ceria hingga membuat jiwa Yoongi terkumpul kembali pada tempatnya.

"Bertukar warna rambut?"

"Benar" angguk Jimin lucu "Yoongi hyung mempunyai rambut abu yang keren dan aku mempunyai rambut hitamku yang biasa" jelas Jimin dengan jemari gembulnya yang memilin helai rambut abu Yoongi "aku ingin mempunyai rambut abu juga. Dan aku ingin melihat Yoongi hyung dengan rambut hitam. Apakah terlihat biasa juga atau semakin tampan" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada menggebu ceria.

Yoongi hanya menghembuskan napas pelan lalu tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan gusi merah mudanya "baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi aku ingin kau mengubah rambutmu menjadi pink Jimin. Bukan silver atau abu" ujarnya dan dibalas rengekan oleh Jimin.

"Ah hyung~~~ aku ingin rambut abu. Bukan pink~~" rengeknya sambil menggoyangkan lengan kanan Yoongi "Warna itu tidak akan cocok dengan kontur wajahku" rengeknya lagi dan Yoongi hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak Jimin, pink bagus untuk kontur wajahmu" ucap Yoongi sambil menangkup kedua pipi mochi Jimin "aku sangat ingin melihatmu dengan rambut pink. Setidaknya _peach pink_ akan cocok denganmu" jelas Yoongi dan Jimin sudah mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya imut.

"Baiklah, baiklah" balas Jimin yang masih mengerucutkan bibir hingga suaranya terdengar lucu "aku akan melakukannya. Demi melihat rambut hitam Yoongi hyung" lanjutnya lalu tersenyum hingga kedua mata sipitnya tenggelam.

"Baiklah. Lihatlah aku akan tampan dan kau akan semakin menyukaiku" balas Yoongi dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Dia _swag_ , dan tentunya harus percaya diri.

.

Masih di hari ke tujuh puluh enam, malam harinya ketiga sahabatnya berhasil menyeret Yoongi untuk kembali ke kamar setelah bertemu di taman. Yoongi ingin memberontak, tapi Jimin berkata jika dia akan baik-baik saja dan Yoongi memang butuh istirahat.

Saat ini, Yoongi memandang malas ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah menyibukkan diri sendiri. Hoseok yang sibuk mengupas jeruk -Yoongi sudah bosan dengan apel, oleh karena itu dia _request_ buah jeruk sebagai gantinya-, Jungkook yang tenggelam dalam permainan gamenya dan Namjoon yang sudah tenggelam dalam untaian kata dari novel yang ia baca.

"Hoseok" ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba dan membuat orang yang namanya terpanggil terpecah konsentrasinya.

"Ya hyung? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Hoseok, segila apapun Hoseok dia adalah sosok yang paling peduli diantara mereka berempat.

"Aku ingin kau mengecat rambutku menjadi hitam" ujar Yoongi yang sudah membaringkan badannya ke kasur bak batunya.

Hoseok diam, Jungkook diam dengan mata membulat kaget, Namjoon diam sambil memegang selembar kertas yang akan dibalik untuk tahu halaman selanjutnya. Mereka _speechless_.

"Hyung rambutmu sudah berwarna hitam sejak tiga bulan yang lalu" jelas Hoseok pelan dan membuat Yoongi bangkit dari berbaringnya.

"Kaca" desisnya pada ketiga temannya "aku butuh kaca sekarang sialan" sentak Yoongi dan membuat ketiga orang disana kalang kabut.

Jungkookpun berhasil memberikan ponselnya yang sudah disetel kamera depan untuk diberikan pada Yoongi yang wajahnya mulai memerah emosi. Tanpa menunggu belasan detik, Yoongi lansung melihat refleksi wajahnya yang memerah jelek karena emosi di layar ponsel tersebut. Yoongi tertegun selama beberapa saat, dia memilin helai rambutnya dalam diam hingga menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Ah ternyata sudah kuganti warna" bisiknya pelan lalu meletakkan ponsel Jungkook di atas meja nakas lalu berbaring lagi di kasur bak batunya hingga tidak ada tiga detik dirinya sudah terlelap dan tidak memperdulikan keberadaan tiga sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya dalam rasa kebingungan yang mendalam.

.

"Yoongi hyung bagaimana rambut baruku?" itu Jimin yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Yoongi yang sudah duduk di kursi taman seperti biasa.

Yoongi sibuk menatap penampilan Jimin yang baru. Rambutnya berganti menjadi warna _peach pink_ hingga terlihat seperti helaian kembang gula yang diterbangkan angin dengan lembut. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dengan jemari tangan yang bertaut satu sama lain. Lengan bajunya tampak terlalu panjang dengan ukuran lengannya hingga jari bontot yang tertaut itu terlihat menyembul malu-malu. Pipi putihnya sibuk dikerubungi oleh semburat semu pink lucu hingga Yoongi tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Hyung kenapa tertawa?" itu suara Jimin lagi, suara tersebut bergetar gugup, tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Bibir penuhnya sibuk dijilati dan digigit sesekali. Sekali lagi hal itu membuat Yoongi tertawa gemas.

"Kemari Jimin, kau sangatlah maa~~nis hari ini" ujar Yoongi hampir memekik gemas karena melihat kedua pipi mochi Jimin semakin dikerubungi oleh warna merah muda cenderung merah "Kau sangatlah _fluffy_. Aku berasa ingin mengigitmu tapi aku tidak tega" jelas Yoongi pada Jimin yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah? Aku cocok dengan rambut ini?" tanya Jimin dengan jemari gembulnya yang memilin rambutnya sendiri.

"Tentu" yakin Yoongi "ini lebih dari sekedar cocok. Mungkin lebih baik rambutmu harus selalu pink karena aku saaa~ngat menyukainya" lanjut Yoongi yang tertawa diikuti oleh kekehan geli Jimin.

"Syukurlah jika hyung menyukainya" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum hingga kedua matanya tenggelam "Yoongi hyung juga terlihat saaa~~ngat tampan dengan rambut hitam itu. Aku menyukainya" lanjut Jimin dengan nada suara yang semakin mengecil di akhir kalimat.

Yoongi tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya tertawa gemas sambil mengusak rambut pink Jimin dengan gemas. Jimin tertawa, bersyukur karena Yoongi menyukai warna rambutnya. Entah mendapat bisikan apa, Jimin mulai memajukan kepalanya hingga mengecup pipi Yoongi pelan. Ciuman polos dan ringan yang membuat Yoongi terdiam dan sang pelaku hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu sambil memilin ujung lengan kemeja seragamnya yang terlalu panjang.

"Eii ChimChim sudah mulai genit" goda Yoongi yang sudah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya "Dengar Jimin, itu bukanlah sebuah ciuman. Ciuman tidaklah sepolos itu" jelas Yoongi.

"Tapi sebuah ciuman dipipi itu untuk menunjukkan jika aku menyayangi Yoongi hyung" bela Jimin.

Yoongi hanya tertawa karena kepolosan manusia mochi di hadapannya. Diapun lansung saja memajukan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir gembul Jimin dengan lembut. Jimin menutup matanya, meresap kelembutan bibir Yoongi yang sibuk mengecupi bibirnya bahkan menghisap bibir bawahnya hingga Yoongi menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jimin. Tangan kanan Yoongi terangkat dan mengusap bibir tebal Jimin yang membengkak memerah sementara mata sipit manusia yang ada dihadapannya masih tertutup rapat.

"Itu adalah ciuman versiku" bisik Yoongi tepat di telinga kanan Jimin "sebuah ciuman yang menunjukkan jika aku mencintaimu. Jadi Park Jimin, maukah kau menjadi pengantinku disaat kita berdua sudah bebas dari tempat putih ini?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tentu hyung" jawab Jimin mantap "tentu aku mau" lanjutnya dan memeluk Yoongi dengan erat.

Yoongi tersenyum, dia membalas pelukan Jimin tak kalah erat. Dia berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan dua kali. Dengan mengikat Jimin, dia bisa leluasa memiliki mahluk manis itu tanpa ada gangguan apapun.

"Yoongi hyung aku ingin pergi ke pantai" bisik suara Jimin yang masih teredam pelukan Yoongi.

"Pantai?" beo Yoongi dan melepas pelukannya pada Jimin.

"Benar. Pantai" balas Jimin yang menatap Yoongi excited "aku berasal dari Busan. Tapi karena rumahku yang dikelilingi oleh gunung, aku sama sekali tidak pernah singgah ke pantai" jelasnya lagi dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah kita akan ke pantai. Di hari kedelapan puluh aku bertemu denganmu ayo kita ke pantai"

"Hari kedelepan puluh?" gumam Jimin tidak mengerti.

"Benar. Hari kedelapan puluh sesudah aku bertemu denganmu. Ini hari ketujuh puluh tujuh aku bertemu denganmu. Dua hari lagi kita akan berangkat" jelas Yoongi.

"Hyung menghitung hari setelah kita bertemu?" tanya Jimin excited "wuah Yoongi hyung _jjang_!" pekik Jimin yang kembali memeluk Yoongi.

"Saat ini duniaku hanya berporos padamu. Oleh karena itu aku mengingat sudah berapa hari kita bertemu" jelas Yoongi.

"Aku sangat senang mendengar hal itu" bangga Jimin "tapi bagaimana kita keluar dari rumah sakit? Aku ataupun hyung belumlah diperbolehkan pulang"

"Serahkan semuanya padaku Jimin, kita akan berangkat di hari ke tujuh puluh sembilan malam. Kita akan kabur lalu kembali besoknya di sore hari" jelas Yoongi.

"Bisakah?" tanya Jimin tidak yakin.

"Bisa" balas Yoongi mantap "serahkan semuanya padaku".

.

Pukul tujuh malam di hari ketujuh puluh sembilan sesudah Yoongi bertemu dengan Jimin. Yoongi sudah mengusir ketiga sahabatnya dengan dalih ingin beristirahat lebih awal. Sahabatnya menurut, karena memang Yoongi butuh istirahat. Yoongi sudah bangkit dari kasur bak batunya, mencabut infuse yang bertengger di tangan kirinya lalu mengambil kapas yang ada di atas meja nakasnya dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari bekas infusenya. Setelah darahnya tidak lagi merembes keluar, Yoongi mengganti seragam pasiennya dengan setelan baju yang memang sudah diletakkan Hoseok di dalam lemari kecil yang ada dikamar rawatnya.

Yoongipun sekarang sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat menemui Jimin yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Yoongi menatap refleksi wajahnya di beberapa jendela kaca yang ada di lorong rumah sakit. Sedikit merapikan beanie abunya yang sedikit miring, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya kembali hingga memasuki kamar Jimin.

Jimin sudah bersiap disana, dengan memakai hoodie besar berbulu warna biru pudar dengan totol putih yang tidak terlalu besar di beberapa bagian. Hoodie itu membuat tubuh Jimin tenggelam hingga memperlihatkan ujung jari gembulnya yang tenggelam di lengan bajunya.

"Kenapa memakai celana pendek?" tanya Yoongi yang membantu Jimin mencabut infuse ditangannya.

"Hanya ingin saja hyung" balas Jimin dan lansung menghadap ke arah Yoongi setelah masalah infuse di tangannya sudah selesai "hyung sangat tampan jika memakai baju biasa. Aku suka dengan stylemu yang hitam-hitam seperti ini" ujar Jimin yang sibuk menatapi penampilan Yoongi.

"Aku memang identik dengan warna hitam. Dan kau terlihat colorfull Jimin" puji Yoongi sambil mengusap rambut pink Jimin "sekarang ayo kita pergi" ajak Yoongi yang sudah menggandeng tangan kanan Jimin.

"Kemana? Maksudku pantai dimana?" tanya Jimin ketika Yoongi menatapnya sanksi.

"Pantai, di Busan" jawab Yoongi.

"Benarkah? Dimana? Gwangalli? Haeundae? Songjeong? Dadaepo?" tanya Jimin sambil mengabsen semua nama pantai yang ada di tempat kelahirannya.

"Dadaepo" jawab Yoongi "Haeundae terlalu ramai. Aku tidak nyaman berada disana" lanjut Yoongi yang disetujui oleh Jimin karena pantai tersebut sudah terlalu terkenal untuk para turis.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut hingga keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit dengan tangan yang masih bertaut satu sama lain.

.

.

"Jimin jangan berlari" teriak Yoongi sambil menenteng kedua sepatu hijau Jimin. Manusia manis tersebut kini berlari mengitari pesisir pantai Dadaepo yang berdekatan dengan bukit. Hari masih pagi, jam tiga subuh jika Yoongi mengira-ira. Udara sangatlah dingin ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai ke pantai. Jimin lansung saja melepas kedua sepatunya dan mulai berlari sambil berteriak kencang ke bibir pantai. Yoongi yang melihat itu lansung saja khawatir dan mengejarnya dengan tangan yang menenteng sepatu Jimin.

"Jimin" teriak Yoongi yajg sudah dekat dengan Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung ini sangat menyenangkan" pekik Jimin sambil melompat kecil di pinggir pantai. Tangannya melambai pada Yoongi sebagai tanda untuk mendekatinya. Yoongi mendekat dan berdiri di samping Jimin dengan tangan yang masih menenteng sepatu anak itu.

"Memang menyenangkan tapi janganlah bar-bar seperti itu Jimin" sebal Yoongi dan dibalas cebikan lucu oleh Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung kejam" pekik Jimin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada "beraninya hyung menyebutku bar-bar" gerutunya.

"Memang siapa kau hingga aku harus takut denganmu" balasan Yoongi membuat Jimin merajuk dan mulai memukul lengan kiri pemuda pucat tersebut. Yoongi hanya tertawa sambil terus mengejek Jimin yang seperti anak kecil.

"Yoongi hyung tega! Yoongi hyung kejam!" pekik Jimin lalu duduk bersimpuh di atas pasir.

"Jimin kotor" pekik Yoongi "lihat ini masih di bibir pantai. Celanamu basah. Lihat itu" desis Yoongi yang mengangkat tubuh bulat Jimin dan menjauhkan anak itu dari bibir pantai sejauh beberapa langkah "duduk disini saja" lanjut Yoongi yang sudah duduk di sebelah Jimin yang masih memberengut.

Mereka berdua kini diam hingga Jimin mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Yoongi dan memeluk kakinya yang sudah menempel pada dadanya. Yoongi yang duduk berselonjor di sebelah Jimin hanya mengelus rambut pink manusia manis tersebut dan menatap langit Busan yang masih sedikit gelap.

"Jimin" gumam Yoongi dan dibalas bisikan iya dari Jimin "aku mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang harus kuungkapkan padamu" lanjutnya dan ditatap bingung oleh Jimin.

"Rahasia? Apa?" tanya pemuda rambut pink tersebut penasaran.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak memotong semua kalimatku nantinya"

"Tentu" janji Jimin hingga Yoongi menghembuskan napas pelan dan menatap hamparan langit kelabu bersemu orange kekuningan.

"Namaku Min Yoongi. Dan aku adalah seorang pembunuh" mata Jimin membulat ketika mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ketika hendak menyatakan pertanyaan, Yoongi menahannya dan melihatnya seolah berkata 'biarkan aku melanjutkan ceritaku' dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin.

"Namaku Min Yoongi dan aku adalah anak tunggal di keluarga Min. Di umurku yang ke empat belas, aku mempunyai adik angkat yang diadopsi oleh ayah dan ibuku. Aku menyayanginya, lebih dari apapun karena dia sangatkah lucu dan menggemaskan. Ketika umurku tujuh belas tahun, ayah dan ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Aku adalah anak tertua, oleh karena itu aku membiyai semua fasilitas untuk adikku dengan caraku sendiri sebagai seorang composer musik yang masih sangat baru dan juga amatir.

"Aku terlalu menyayangi adikku hingga rasa itu mengendap dalam hati dan berubah menjadi obsesi. Di malam itu, di tanggal tiga belas Oktober, aku melihat adikku dicium oleh seseorang di depan pagar rumah kami. Aku marah, ketika dia masuk aku lansung saja membanting tubuhnya dan memarahinya habis-habisan. Tapi adikku melawan dan aku tidak suka akan hal itu hingga aku menampar pipi bulatnya berulang-ulang. Dia melawan, menangis bahkan meminta ampun. Tapi aku buta, aku terus saja membenturkan kepalanya di lantai dingin hingga cairan merah itu merembes ke tangan, baju, celana hingga ke seluruh tubuhku. Di saat itu juga aku sadar. Aku membunuhnya.

"Dan hal yang paling ingin kuberitahu padamu adalah" Yoongi menghentikan ceritanya dan menatap Jimin yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam diam "wajah, tubuh, suara, semua yang ada dalam dirimu seperti kloning adikku. Namanya Jimin. Min Jimin. Dan aku terobsesi padanya" ujar Yoongi dan dibalas tatapan kaget oleh Jimin.

"Hyung" bisik Jimin yang tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata kecil Yoongi "hyung apakah ini alasannya ketika kita pertama kali bertemu hyung menangis dan memelukku dengan erat?" pertanyaan itu dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Yoongi "apakah-Jimin menjilat bibir tebalnya gugup- apakah hyung menganggapku sebagai sosok adikmu, Min Jimin? Bukan Park Jimin?" tanyanya sedikit sendu.

"Tidak Jimin" balas Yoongi "Min Jimin adalah Min Jimin. Dan Park Jimin adalah kau. Min Jimin hanya masa laluku sedangkan Park Jimin adalah masa depanku. Di mataku, meskipun fisik kalian sama. Kalian sangatlah berbeda. Jangan pernah menganggap jika aku melihatmu sebagai Min Jimin. Kau, Park Jimin masa depan sekaligus seseorang yang akan berada di sampingku apapun yang terjadi" jelas Yoongi yang membuat Jimin meneteskan air mata.

"Ah maaf aku menangis" bisik Jimin sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan lengan hoodienya "Kata-kata Yoongi hyung membuatku sangat terharu. Cinta Yoongi hyung begitu besar. Aku menjadi minder" ungkap Jimin demgan senyuman kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tidak" bantah Yoongi "jangan pernah minder dengan dirimu sendiri Jimin. You beautiful just the way you are. Jangan pernah minder dengan apapun Jimin" ungkap Yoongi dengan memegang kedua sisi pipi Jimin dan mengelusnya perlahan. Jimin mengangguk mantap mendengar pernyataan Yoongi. Tangisannya sudah berhenti dan hanya menyisahkan noda kemerahan di hidung mungilnya.

"Hyung aku juga ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu" ucap Jimin sambil mendekap jemari panjang Yoongi ke dalam jemari gembulnya "aku sangat ingin mengejar matahari. Aku ingin terbang sebebas burung hingga menghampiri matahari" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan menarik tubuh Yoongi hingga lelaki pucat tersebut ikut berdiri "buka sepatumu hyung" suruh Jimin.

"Untuk?" tanya Yoongi bingung tetapi dia tetap melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di sebelah sepatu hijau Jimin.

"Mengejar matahari" pekik Jimin ceria sambil menggoyangkan tangan Yoongi "Menghampiri matahari terbit di sebelah sana" tunjuk Jimin pada semburat orange yang malu-malu akan keluar dari persembunyian dengan telunjuk pendeknya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum ketika Jimin mulai menarik tangannya. Dia tertawa, menertawakan Jimin yang kekanakan dan menggoda manusia manis tersebut. Jimin menggerutu, terkadang juga merajuk dan membuat Yoongi tertawa gemas. Saling menggenggam tangan dengan erat menuju matahari terbit, meninggalkan dua pasang sepatu teronggok di antara tumpukan pasir putih.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Omake

Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok dan juga Jeon Jungkook tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal ini akan terjadi, mereka sedang mencari Yoongi seperti biasa karena mendapati kamar 'hyungnim' mereka kosong dengan seragam pasien yang biasanya dikenakan Yoongi teronggok di lantai yang dingin. Bahkan tabung infuse dengan manisnya teronggok di sudut ruangan dengan beberapa tetes darah di lantai seolah membuktikan jika Yoongi kabur dari kamar setelah melepas paksa jarum infusenya.

Mereka bertiga panik, menghubungi perawat untuk membantu mencari karena biasanya Yoongi kabur dengan tabung infusenya sekaligus, tapi kali ini Yoongi mencabut paksa infusenya dan membuat otak jenius Namjoon lansung tanggap. Mereka mencari di sudut lorong rumah sakit, tidak memperdulikan pasien lain yang berjalan sambil sibuk berteriak sendiri atau menangis histeris.

Namjoon sudah mencari ke seluruh penjuru tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil apapun, dia ingin menyerah dan mengungkapkan jika Yoongi kabur dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi ungkapan itu menguap begitu saja ketika mendengar Hoseok menghubunginya dan berbicara sambil tersedu jika Yoongi ada di kolam belakang rumah sakit. Namjoon berlari, dan bertemu Jungkook di persimpangan lorong yang menampilkan wajah panik sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua lari sampai menuju kolam belakang hingga menemukan tubuh Hoseok bersimpuh lemah di lantai lembab kolam dengan dua pasang sepatu berbeda ukuran disebelahnya. Hoseok masih tersedu, tidak mengungkapkan sebuah kata apapun. Tapi telunjuknya menunjuk seseorang yang sedang dikerubungi oleh para petugas rumah sakit.

Namjoon lemas, Jungkook sudah berteriak memanggil-manggil nama 'hyungnim' kesayangannya dan berlari menuju tubuh itu berada. Itu Yoongi, Min Yoongi dengan pakaian serba hitam dan juga beanie abu yang melekat di kepalanya yang sangat khasnya sekali. Bertelanjang kaki dengan kedua tangan saling mengepal, ditemukan mengambang di atas kolam belakang rumah sakit yang sudah tidak terpakai. Tubuhnya sudah dikeluarkan dari air, wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini berwajah putih pasih, seolah tidak ada darah yang mengalir disana, bibir tipisnya yang tersenyum membiru, badannya dingin, tidak bernapas. Terlambat. Mereka bertiga terlambat.

Yoongi sudah berpulang, diperkirakan meninggal pada pukul tiga pagi disaat udara bersuhu minus satu derajat. Menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam sebelum meminum seteguk _Strychnine_ dengan dosis berlebih. Kedua kepalan tangannya berhasil dibuka dan dokter menemukan sepucuk surat disana. Hoseok dan Jungkook menangis sekeras mungkin ketika membaca isi surat tersebut. Namjoon tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis, dia menangis dalam diam sambil memeluk dua sepatu berbeda warna juga ukuran tersebut dalam dekapannya.

"Semoga kau bahagia bersama Jimin, hyung"

.

 _Untuk,_

 _Min Yoongi hyungie,_

 _Hyung ini aku, adik angkatmu yang paling manis. Hyung selalu menjagaku dengan baik, memberiku makan dengan teratur dan juga menyanyangiku lebih dari apapun meskipun ayah dan ibu sudah berpulang. Aku menyanyangi Yoongi hyung lebih dari apapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sayangku lagi. Aku mencintai Yoongi hyung. Rasa cinta seperti ayah mencintai ibu selamanya. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kelembutan dan kesabaran hyung adalah kelemahanku._

 _Aku mencoba untuk berpaling, berkencan dan memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. Tapi usahaku sia-sia, aku tidak bisa melupakan intensitas Yoongi hyung di dalam lubuk hatiku. Di hari ulang tahunku, di tanggal tiga belas Oktober, aku akan memutuskan hubunganku bersama temanku dan mengungkapkan pada Yoongi hyung bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintai Yoongi hyung._

 _Kecup dan sayang,_

 _Min Jimin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**


End file.
